Not ready to make nice
by TenderLies
Summary: Tragedy fall upon Alec, how does he deal?


**Not ready to make nice**

Title: Not ready to make nice.

Author: inxluvxwithxalec

Rating: PG-13

Show: Dark Angel

Genre: Romance/Angst

Paring: M/A

Status: Complete.

Summary: five years after the war tragedy befalls Alec, how will he cope with it?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel, or the characters, now profit is being made from this story, I only own the plot. The song is written by the Dixie** **Chicks, so I do not own it!**

A/N: This is my first shot at a stand alone, so please review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Forgive, sounds good.  
Forget, I'm not sure I could.  
They say time heals everything,  
But I'm still waiting

Images of her past flashed through her head, she saw her previous assassinations, she saw her self killing innocent people, Max could see the fear in there eyes. She could never forgive her self for her actions, for her past. Max felt her knees get weak, they were less than one mile away from the road to Seattle, one mile from the road to freedom, but Max's legs wouldn't command to her they wouldn't move, instead she collapsed on the hard soil in the forest outside of Manticore, Strong firm arms caught her in her fall. Max's vision became blurred, she began to feel dizzy, Max saw the sky and the trees begin for fade away, then everything went black, she couldn't see anything.

"Alec." She murmured, before fainting.

"Max! Max! Come on Max don't do this, not now! Not when we're so close! Max please!" Alec begged. His heart began to feel heavy when he thought of the baby Max carried inside of her. He wanted her to be free from Manticore, he wanted to give her the life they never had. Ever since Max became pregnant she was fainting a lot, she slept most of the day, too. Alec knew they were going to run into this problem, but he had to escape now, before Max gave birth, so they could raise the baby them selves, not Manticore. Alec turned away he couldn't look at Max right now, it made him remember too much, he thought back five years ago, to when they first met at Manticore…

_Flashback_

Max was sawing at the cement and manages to remove one large brick. Then she hears someone entering the hallway, Max quickly restores her cell back to its usual state, and lies down on the bunk. She sits up when her light flips on and Alec walks into her cell. He looks exactly like Ben. Max couldn't believe her eyes, she had killed him, how could he be alive still.

"Ben?" Max asks, she wanted to be sure.

"What?" Alec looks puzzled, who the heck is she talking about.

"You look like someone I used to know." Max replied she looked disappointed.

"Well, my designation's 494." Alec informed, he still wanted to know who this Ben guy was.

"His was 493. You must be twinned." Max stated.

"493..." Alec paused, "Your fellow traitor. Went psycho." Now he knew who Ben was, he was an 09'er, the guy that caused him to go to psy-ops.

"What do you know about it?" Max could feel her anger boil up, how dare he say that about him.

"I know that because of him I had to spend six months in psy-ops." Alec didn't look so happy, "They wanted to make sure it wasn't genetic. Looks like ten years in the world finally got to him." Alec replied. He couldn't believe he was suppose to breed with an 09'er, at least she was hot.

"It was this place that got to him." Max snapped at him, she missed Ben so much.

"Whatever." Alec didn't really care, "Well, let's get this over with, huh?" Alec says as he removes his shirt. He couldn't believe he was suppose to breed with an 09'er, at least she was hot.

"What are you doing?" Max was very confused.

"We've been paired off. I'm your breeding partner." Alec declared. Man was she fine.

"My what?" This was sounding more and more confusing.

"We're supposed to copulate every night until you get pregnant." Alec informed as he threw his shirt on her bed.

"That's sick!" Max cried, what else would Manticore think of next?

"It's your own fault. If you and your friends hadn't blown up the DNA database, they'd still be whipping up embryos and putting them into surrogates. Take off your clothes." Alec demanded, the 09'er were really stubborn, now Alec was wishing he was someone else's breeding partner.

"Get out of my cell." Max order, she was not going to sleep with some guy, just to make Manticore happy.

"We've got our orders." Alec stated, as he loosens his belt, and begins to take of his pants.

Max watched him, she did not him to remove any more clothing, she kicks him in the stomach. And he flew against the cell door.

"What the hell was that!" Alec questioned, she had a good kick.

"The only kind of physical contact you and I are gonna have." Max declared, there was no way in the world would she breed with him.

"You know, this isn't isn't exactly a plum assignment for me either. You spent half your life out there in filth and degradation. I could catch something." Alec snapped back at Max.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself. Just as long as we understand each other." Max couldn't believe that he called her diseased, just because she was out there doesn't mean anything.

"Fine. Don't "freak out" on me." Alec replied. Max was surprised at his use of slang.

_End of Flashback._

Alec's eyes began to swell up as he sat on the forest ground holding Max, he looked up to the sky so he could fight the tears, he thought of the first time they had escaped, five years ago. Five years came by faster than Alec expected. Alec rubbed Max's shoulder, he could feel the scar, the scar that marked the war. When the war was over they thought it was all over, Max and Alec had a small wedding in a park really close to the Space Needle, they thought it would be a happily ever after but they were wrong. When Max blew up Manticore, she thought that it would be gone forever, but Manticore had a copy of all the data, they had collected, and they reformed. Manticore spent the last four years, trying to track the transgenics down, and making new ones. Last year, Manticore succeeded, they caught Max and Alec. Alec spent the last year in Manticore, planning the escape, everything was going as planned until, Max announced she was pregnant, they had escape sooner than planned. Alec could hear footsteps, in the background and he knew the X7's were coming closer. He pulled Max up so she was standing, and he wrapped her arm around him, and supported her with his shoulder, Alec continued out of the forest with Max. She needed to wake up soon, because him carrying was slowing them down dramatically. Alec stopped, and thought maybe if he carried her in his arms they could go faster. He took the arm of Max's that was around his shoulder and put it at Max's side, as he swung her to the side to pick her up, the sound of gun fire woke Max up. Alec didn't have time to duck or shield Max from the shot, he wasn't expecting it.

"MAX!" Alec cried, they shot her!

Max gasped for air, she could feel a sharp pain in her stomach, Max immediately felt her stomach, there was blood, her baby! Max started letting tears roll down.

"Max…" Alec said again, he was stroking her face gently. Alec let one tear loose.

The X7's weren't satisfied, one shot wouldn't finish the job, they fired again. Alec motioned to take the bullet for Max, but he wasn't quick enough, Max fell to the ground as soon as she made contact with bullet.

"Alec!" Max shouted, sweat beads were beginning to form on her forehead.

"NO! Max!" Alec saw she was bleeding, not just regular blood, but dark blood, which meant a heart wound. "Max we were so close, we almost had out normal lives back, Max" Alec cried, "So close…" he repeated. Alec tried to fight the tear that were already forming, he couldn't cry.

"Talk to me Max!" Alec demanded, "Talk to me please. I want to know that you are alright; I want to know that we can continue our lives… "

"Alec…Shh, listen to me. I love you. Please just know that I've always loved you." Max replied. She knew she wasn't going to make it, but she couldn't do that to Alec.

"Max, don't talk to me like that! You're going to be alright, the baby's going to be fine, too" Alec assured, but he couldn't lie to him self, he knew these would be the last words, and he would never see his future daughter either, but the truth was too much pain, he couldn't say it, he wouldn't admit to it.

"I love you, and I know you will live a happy life." Max said, she raised a hand to touch his face.

"I love you, too. I can't do this without you! I can't do any of it. I need you! I love you!" he almost screamed.

"I want you to be happy, I want you to live. Live for me. Live." Max smiled weakly. Her arm fell limp to the ground, her head lolled to the side.

"NO! Max! You can't do this to me!" Alec screamed, then he collapsed on the ground next to Max, he finally let him self cry.

_One Year Later…_

Forgive, sounds good.  
Forget, I'm not sure I could.  
They say time heals everything,  
But I'm still waiting

I'm through, with doubt,  
There's nothing left for me to figure out,  
I've paid a price, and i'll keep paying

Alec sat on top of the Space Needle, Max's favorite spot, it hurt so much to think about the past year, it hurt the most to think about that day in the forest. Alec had been up here for as long as he could remember, he didn't go to work, he didn't talk to his friends either. After Max died, Alec gathered up a group of transgenics, to take down Manticore for good, they destroyed every bit of it, to make sure nothing like that ever happened again. Alec stood up and walk to the edge of the tower, he kicked a small piece of metal and it fell down the side of the Space Needle, there were so many times Alec wanted to follow it down, but he would remember Max telling him to live, it was the least he could do for her. Alec lifted his head and saw the small park where they had their wedding, he could see Max's grave there, too.

"Max…" Alec whispered, that was the first time he had said anything since the funeral. Tears were forming in Alec's eyes now, one ran down his cheek, Alec quickly wiped it away, he wouldn't let him self cry, because soldiers don't cry…

I'm not ready to make nice,  
I'm not ready to back down,  
I'm still mad as hell  
And I don't have time  
To go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is  
You think I should

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Hope you liked the story! I was trying to decide whether to put the song in or not, but I decided to in the end! Please review!


End file.
